Sometimes Moving on is hard to do
by YuniexTidus
Summary: Ashe used to love Lord Rasler, but when he died she felt like her heart was torn out, now that she's ready to move on with one of her friends that she actually likes, thoughts of Rasler might prevent her from moving on with him
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia had passed away, not long after his marriage to the Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, and a year since that same Princess had finally moved on, finally taking her rightful place as the Queen. During that year, she slowly found herself falling for one of her teammates, but the fear that they would die and leave her just like Rasler has long since prevented her from telling him just how she feels. Now just as she feels as though she is ready to tell him just how she feels, someone sends her old wedding ring back to her, and thoughts of her long dead handsome husband come back to her, preventing her from moving on. So when her teammate tells her that he has certain feelings for her, will she fully leave her past behind? Or will the thoughts of her beloved Rasler leave her stuck in the past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFXII or any of the characters and that, they all belong to the ingenious people at Square Enix.

Note: This is my first FF fic so it's probably going to be pretty bad, and as of right now I have no idea whom I want Ashe to end up with.

Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, it had been a year since she had been crowned with that name, but still it sounded extremely weird to her, she was sued to people calling her Princess or even Amalia like she had once been known as, but the idea of her actually being a Queen still hadn't quite hit her, even though it had been a year since she'd been crowned, but she figured that it was because of the fact that her friends were now calling her 'Queen' and she absolutely hated that, she didn't want her friends to be so formal with her, it just didn't seem right, not after everything that they had been through together in the past year. Sighing softly to herself, she bit her bottom lip gently and glanced down at her hand, her sapphire eyes landing on the simple gold band that she had on one of her fingers.

Looking up suddenly when she heard a knock on her door, she tilted her head to the side slightly _Who could that be?_ She thought to herself with a small smile visible on her lips as she did. Brushing a stray look of brown-blonde hair out of her eyes, she lifted her chin slightly "Enter!" she called out in a rather imperious tone, the way that Basch, correction Lord Gabranth had taught her to, he had said something about not acting too friendly with the servants or something like that. Looking down at her hands again, she closed her eyes for a minute waiting for the person to come in since she had told them to, and she really didn't want to wait for them.

"Well someones a little formal!" came an extremely familiar and perky voice. Looking up when she heard the voice, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her friends, they were all there; Vaan, Balthier, Penelo, Fran, and even Larsa. Biting her bottonm lip gently, she looked down at the ground for a second before looking up again and giving them a bright and friendly smile extremely glad to see all of them here "What are you doing here?" she asked them curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at them "Because we know today is your _birthday_ Queen Ashelia!" she heard Vaan saying to her putting emphasis on the word birthday "And how could we not come and see you?" he added giving her a rather fond smile. Laughing softly, Ashe's eyes widened slightly as she looked away from them, hiding a faint blush that was appearing on her cheeks, she wasn't used to people actually caring about these sorts of things "How did you know?" she asked them "Basch told us!" Fran responded in her usual monotonous tone that she almost always used, no matter what her feelings were and that.

As she was looking at her friends with a fond and loving smile on her lips, she heard another knock on her door and looked over at it "Who is it?" she called out in a rather musical tone that showed just how happy she was feeling right now, forgetting the fact thats he wasn't meant to answer her door like that, but at the same time not really caring, that was until she heard a slightly annoyed voice on the other side of the door "Thats not what your supposed to say my Queen!" she heard the familiar voice say to her in a rather gruff tone. Walking over to the door, Ashe shook her head slightly with a smile on her lips as she opened the door "My Lord Gabranth!" she said to him in an impish tone as she gave him a small curtsy, with a small twinkle of amusement visible in her eyes "How kind of you to join us!" she added before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, she was extremely fond of Basch right now, after all he had done a lot for her and her family "It's good to see you again Basch!" she said using his old name rather then calling him Gabranth or something like that.

Pulling away from him, she looked over at the others, her sapphire eyes shining with happiness as she took his arm and led him to where the others were sitting, making sure to keep close to him. When they reached the others, she gave them all a small smile, before giving Basch an especially fond one, not noticing the odd looks that were on the faces of Vaan and Balthier, her eyes instead trained on Basch wondering just why he was here since, there hadn't really been any reason in his coming to look after Larsa because he was very much safe where he was right now since nobody would even dare to think about doing anything to him. Narrowing her eyes slightly for a second, she tilted her head to the side slightly before shaking her head and giving him another smile.

"So how come you came?" she asked him curiously looking at him closely "I didn't think you were going to since Larsa is very safe here!" she added glancing at the others "Yeah, we told you there was no reason to come!" Vaan added to her comment in what could be taken as a mean tone even though he himself wasn't quite the mean type of person. Glancing at him quickly, Ashe raised one of her eyebrows at him before looking back at Bash whens he heard him talking to her again "I came to give you this my Queen!" he said to her, holding out a small envelope that held something that she was extremely confused about since she hadn't expected anything "I found it this morning!" he added giving her a small shrug.

Taking the envelope form him, she took a deep breath looking at it closely for a minute before slowly opening it, her eyes landing on what was actually in there, a hand going up to her mouth as she started to fight back tears _Oh it can't be!_ She thought to herself, shaking her head rapidly before running out of the room and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she ran over to her bed, hoping that no one would try to follow her or anything like that.

**Okay so that was kind of worse then I expected, and shorter then I meant it to be, but please R&R, all constructive comments are welcome (as long as they are constructive .)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I want to say thank you to my reviewers and apologise for the fact that I took too long to post this chapter because I got massively busy with school since it's my last year there and that, but anyway this is kind of boring and uneventful right now, but the next chapter should have more in it because, well I can't really say why or anything like that but the next chapter wont take as long as this one did**

It had been three years since Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia had passed away, not long after his marriage to the Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, and a year since that same Princess had finally moved on, finally taking her rightful place as the Queen. During that year, she slowly found herself falling for one of her teammates, but the fear that they would die and leave her just like Rasler has long since prevented her from telling him just how she feels. Now just as she feels as though she is ready to tell him just how she feels, someone sends her old wedding ring back to her, and thoughts of her long dead handsome husband come back to her, preventing her from moving on. So when her teammate tells her that he has certain feelings for her, will she fully leave her past behind? Or will the thoughts of her beloved Rasler leave her stuck in the past.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFXII or any of the characters and that, they all belong to the ingenious people at Square Enix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running into her room, Ashe practically threw herself onto her bed, fighting back the tears that were almost streaming down her face, it had been ages since she had actually out and out cried about something, but now thoughts that she didn't want were coming back into her mind. Sitting up, she brushed a few tears away from her cheeks. Brushing a stray lock of blondish-brown hair out of her eyes, she glanced around her room she had always loved this room when she was younger, it had been her mothers and she had promised her that when she became Queen it would be hers, now though she used a different type of bedroom, but this was hers when she wanted it. It was after all the prettiest out of all of the bedrooms in the palace as it had light pink walls that matched really well with the bed which was almost perfectly white something that she didn't really quite like that much, but something that she lived with.

As she sat on her bed, she looked down at the thing in her hand and picked it up the tiniest of smiles visible on her lips as she did, it was the ring that Rasler had given her on their wedding day, the one that she had given to Balthier, so what confused her most right now was the fact that he hadn't given it to her himself, instead he had left it for Basch to find, she had to admit that thought was now stuck on her thoughts, and so trained in her thoughts she was that when someone knocked on her door, she completely ignored it not really hearing it, or at the same time not wanting to hear it, not wanting to explain to the others just why she was upset right now.

After a couple more minutes, she finally heard the knock on her door. Clearing her throat slightly, she bit her bottom lip gently "Who is it?" she called out in a soft voice, hoping that it wasn't Basch, Vaan or Balthier "Ashe it's me!" came the still cheerful yet worried voice of Penelo "Can I come in?" she asked her. Taking a deep breath, Ashe stood up and walked over to the door letting Penelo in "Sure, come in!" she told her nodding her head slightly before stepping back to make room for the younger girl to come in "Sorry about um running out like that!" she said to her looking down at the ground as she spoke "I was just you know, I...couldn't stay out there!"

She walked back over to her bed and sat down on it again, looking down at the ground as Penelo walked over to her "Ashe whats wrong?" she asked her a small frown marring her features as she looked at her. Lifting her eyes, Ashe gave Penelo a small but fond smile and held her hand out to the other girl, the ring sitting directly in the middle of her palm "This was my wedding ring!" she said softly to the other girl "I gave it to Balthier!" she added just in case the other girl had forgotten "It has been three years since he died!" she told her looking back down at the ground once again "I...I had thought that i'd gotten over him Pen!" she stated using the old nickname that she had used for Penelo "But now, seeing this, it brings back memories and I...I miss him!" she looked back up again as she noticed Penelo walking around, going over to her dressing table and picking up a small picture of Rasler "This was him right?" she asked her in a soft less cheerful voice. As Ashe nodded she gave her a smile "He's cute!" she told her with a small laugh.

Ashe stood up and walked over to Penelo "M-Maybe we should go back out there!" she said to her, she had finally gotten over her tears, and was now starting to think about just how worried the others would be about her right now "They're going to be wondering whats going on!" she told her, reaching out and taking the other girls hand "Please?" she added softly "I don't really want to go out there by myself right now!" she knew that probably sounded stupid, but she didn't want to look at the others and know that they were probably thinking things about her that she really didn't want them to think about her or anything like that.

When the two girls walked out, they both gave the others smiles "I'm sorry about that everyone!" she said bowing her head slightly in a show of shame for the way that she had acted "I just had to quickly do something!" she wasn't ready to tell the others just what had gone on, so she figured that for now that would be the best answer to give them "Are you alright?" she heard the voice of fran asking her. Giving the Viera a smile Ashe nodded "I am Fran, thank you for asking!" she told her. Walking over to where she had been previously sitting, and looking at the others "Now where were we?" she asked them curiously since she'd already forgotten.

"We were just talking about your birthday Ashe!" Vaan said to her with a smile "And we need to give you our presents!" she watched as they looked at each other "We found it really hard to chose something for you!" Penelo told her "After all, what exactly do you buy a Queen?" she added with a small giggle, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. Noticing some movement finally coming from Balthier, everyone turned to look at him as he stood up and walked over to Ashe "I found this for you!" he told her, handing her a necklace that appeared to have a gem in it made out of the Dawn Crystal which was the Crystal that proved Ashe's birth right.

Taking it from him, Ashe's eyes widened slightly "Oh Balthier it's so pretty!" she said to him in a soft awe struck voice, throwing her arms around him in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek, it had been ages since she had received something so beautiful, so to get it from one of her friends, she was triply as happy as she normally would have been to receive something like that. Putting it on, she walked over to her mirror to admire it before looking at the others again to see what else was there if they had anything more. She didn't expect anything more as she was perfectly happy with this. To her just seeing them was enough to be a present for her.

Walking back over to them, she noticed the fact that it was starting to get slightly dark "Do you need to go home tonight?" she asked them tilting her head to she side slightly, she really didn't want them to go home since, well she wanted to talk to them and see what was going on with them, it felt like too long since she had actually spoken to them, and she really hated that even though when she had actually first come across most of them, she had treated them really badly under the guise of Amalia one of the rebellion leaders.

"Nah we don't Ashe!" Penelo told her with a smile "Well at least Vaan, Balthier, Fran and I don't need to!" she turned to look at Larsa and Basch "What about you two?" she asked them curiously "Well I don't need to go home just yet do I?" he asked Basch even though he was pretty certain that he didn't. When Basch shook his head, Ashe smiled "Great!" she said in an overly perky tone "Should we just go and see your rooms now?" she asked them standing up and holding the door open so that they could all go out and she could show them to their rooms which were pretty close to hers at the moment.

**I know this is kind of boring, but I absolutely positively swear that the next chapter will be a lot better then this one, again please R&R, and all constructive criticisms welcome.**


End file.
